


Raised Well

by Random_Anime_Freak



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Catholic Guilt, Coming In Pants, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Anime_Freak/pseuds/Random_Anime_Freak
Summary: Maxwell decided to proposition him and he wasn't about to let the little brat get the best of him.
Relationships: Alexander Anderson/Enrico Maxwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Raised Well

**Author's Note:**

> This happened though I don't dislike it. Maybe I'll redo it someday so it at least flows better but that'll do for now. Enjoy as per usual~

It had caught him off guard when the white-haired man had propositioned him. Normally he would have denied anyone from asking such a thing of him but he couldn’t find it within himself to say no to the man. There was something about the determination the man had that sent a shiver down his spine. He hadn’t been prepared by any means to really say anything on it, more than willing to just forget about it even happening. His higher up didn’t seem to think of it the same way and thus the priest found himself sitting on the other man’s bed, nervously picking at his forearm. He had never done anything with another person seen as being a priest made him abide by a vow of celibacy along with the fact that going through all of the experimentings to make him a regenerator made him sterile. There were still times that he caved and masturbated but he had prayed extensively in order to make up for his lack of self-control. The man had made sure that it had never gotten out to anyone that he had done so it was assumed by everyone that he was somehow keeping his libido in check compared to some of the other figures he worked with. 

Anderson didn’t even know the very basics of how the whole thing with another man was supposed to work since he had never looked into it due to never thought he would do it with anyone given that his work of various kinds kept him busy most of the time. The priest didn’t fully know what was causing him to be so nervous over it since he did trust the other man to a high degree. There was little chance that there would be something going wrong. He had very little doubt that the man would force him to go further than what he wanted. His wandering mind was brought back to the present by the sound of the bedroom door closing. Alexander let his eyes drift over the form of the other man. While he was still relatively thin, there were clear signs that he had muscle hidden away under his suit. He was usually impressed with how handsome the man had become after having been a relatively awkward teen. There were few ways that one could really put the man down when he looked almost ethereal in certain lights due to his white hair, pale skin, and vibrant purple eyes. It was almost a guarantee that the man could get whoever he wanted if he did ever end up looking for someone to settle down with, though it didn't seem like that was in any of his plans for some time yet. The man would certainly have no issues either way.

"I see that you've made yourself comfortable. It's almost a shame that you haven't removed anything yet. It would have been a nice sight after such a long day," the bishop mused as he started removing the outer parts of his suit.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, brat. It's not like this is something I do very often," he huffed in response. "You should be focused on actually making something of this since it's probably not going to happen again."

The priest couldn’t hide the way his face seemed ignite into a bright red, reaching all the way from the tips of his ears to down his neck. It was apparent that the other man clearly knew what to do in order to get under his skin. He didn’t know much of what the man was insinuating he due but that clearly didn’t matter seeing as he would be taught about it either way. There was little hesitation in the way the man was doing everything and it was something that would be difficult to ignore in their typical interactions after all of this was said and done.

His delay in doing anything had made a small smile form on the white-haired bishop's face. It wasn't something that showed anything other than his delight overseeing someone that was significantly bigger and stronger than being brought done by so little. As much as he disliked the fact that he was in such a weak state, there was a certain appeal to doing so with someone who had known him for so long. There weren't any words to truly describe the burning that was starting to form in his loins from being forced into such a lowly position. Alexander reached one of his hands up to grab at the other man's shirt.

“Do you need help getting things started?” The bishop asked, a strange purr in his voice.

He shook his head, "I don't need you to tell me how to do things."

His hands shook slightly though it wasn't noticeable as he finally set about getting the other man's pants undone. He still didn't fully know what he was doing but it probably was for the better that he was left mostly in the dark aside from whatever he had heard from other people doing confessions. It wouldn't be a difficult task either way. Alexander wasn't sure what to make of the fact that it was inherently obvious that the man had forgone underwear, whether it was because of their meetup happening or just because he wanted to, he couldn't tell.

It took him a few moments to calm his nerves enough to shake the man's hand off of his chin to allow him to settle himself at the very edge of the bed to make it easier. He was already sure that he wasn’t going to be able to take much of the other man in any way. The bishop was certainly bigger than what the priest had been expecting under any normal circumstance so it really wasn’t that much of a surprise. His first instinct was to wrap a hand around the member and start stroking it. There was a quiet groan from the man above him which let him know that he was doing something right. Anderson knew how to do a bit with his hands seeing as that’s mostly what he did when he had his weak moments.

The repetitive motion was something that didn’t take need most of his attention on even when he started doing other small things like running his thumb over the leaking head. His eyes were easily able to drift up the bishop’s body to take in the flushed face. It wasn’t difficult to see how much the man was enjoying even such a small thing from him, blown-out pupils hidden under half-lidded eyelids and the crimson that was painted onto his cheeks. There was a strange burning that shot straight down to his cock. Alexander didn’t think that there would have been that much of an appeal of seeing the man that he had raised in such a state but it was doing wonders on making him change his mind.

“Hmmm...You’re quite a bit better at this than I would have expected, Anderson. It makes me think that you haven’t been as pure as you say you have,” Maxwell mused.

The comment made the priest frown a bit but he shrugged it off. He wasn’t about to pick a fight with the man over something that didn’t necessarily matter in most cases. It was just something that was intended to get under his skin like much of what the man said. Anderson was used to the slight jabs that came from him seeing as it had been like that since he had first arrived. His way of making the words seem better than what they were had improved greatly over the years though there were still plenty of people that could see through it like their ever-present rivals.

“Now’s not the time to start getting into who’s being pure or not since you’re not exactly a good example right now either,” Alexander countered sharply.

He managed to get the white-haired man to be quiet for the time being with his point though it probably wouldn't last long with how much the man loved to run his mouth. The quiet was something that he was going to take full advantage of since it meant that he could probably get something other than the incessant babble. It would have been better if he had any slight idea of what he was going to do other than the very bare-bone basics. There wasn't going to be a clean way to do it so he was going to have to change after everything was said and done.

It took him a moment to steady his nerves enough to run his tongue over the very tip of the other man's cock actually. He wasn't a fan of how the man's pre-cum tasted overall but it was something that he could deal with for the time being. His mind wandered as he steadily built up the courage to take the head into his mouth completely, letting the tip of his tongue dip into the slit. There was an ever-present taste of salt on his tongue as well as what he could only figure out to be something like musk that naturally was what the other man tasted like.

The taste was something he didn't mind though it was quick to coat his mouth, making it one of the few things he could focus on. He did his best to keep a tight suction on the man's cock while his tongue kept working over the head. There was a lot to be desired of what he was doing but it didn't seem to matter to the other man. Alexander wasn't sure what he was doing that was particularly good for the man but, he wasn't going to question it too much. The priest was caught off guard by the sudden feeling of his short hair being grabbed.

He didn't feel any pain from it, not like it would have mattered either way. It was a slight shame that he was built to take any kind of abuse. There wasn't much that could be done to circumvent that part of the experiments that were done on him as much as he wished he could some times. Anderson could still deal with it all the same even if it wasn't the greatest. The hands in his hair tightened their grip enough to be able to pull his head farther down on the cock. His throat remained relaxed as it was made to stretch around the foreign object.

There was no way to get around the fact that he wasn't having any kind of issue with something going down his throat. That was a conversion he wasn't looking forward to having once they were done. He hardly ever spoke about his life before he started his journey of becoming a priest and he would like to keep most of his past in the past. It was irrelevant to how he was doing with his life currently, so it would only cause more issues than he would ever want to deal with. Anderson couldn't see the reason behind wanting to know the reason for his strange skill even outside of his past.

"Quite an interesting feat. I wouldn't have expected this from someone such as yourself," the bishop purred. "I want to know where you gained it."

Anderson could only glare at the man seeing as his mouth was full. He let his teeth run over the cock in his mouth in the vague idea of a threat. There was only a quiet chuckle and low groan in response. The man didn't seem to care about the potential harm that could befall him, which was probably the best for him. It wasn't like he would actually harm in any way, a threat here or there was just fine though.

The priest rolled his eyes before starting to bob his head a bit more enthusiastically than before. It was an obviously good change since it caused the bishop to buck his hips harshly in time with him. His new movement forced him to shift a bit on the bed to be able to do it a bit more easily. Another issue that was steadily making itself more present was his own erection that shouldn't have been a thing at all. Nowhere in his mind should there have been a part of it that enjoyed what was going on.

He didn't typically think about the various things that could cause such a reaction from him. Him sitting the way he was made it near impossible for him to hide from the other man. It was something that was most certainly going to be used against him. His fear was soon found to be true when there was a sudden pressure on his cock that didn't seem like it would let up any time soon. There was no way of him stopping the rolling of his hips to press his cock further into the man's foot to get more stimulation. Alexander couldn't hide the various groans and moans that slipped from him while doing such a thing.

"Nnngh...Such a good...boy..." Maxwell groaned. "If you hadn't...gone into schooling...for being a priest, you would have done...well in some kind of brothel."

While he may not have been able to respond verbally, he dug his fingers into the man's thigh hard enough that there was probably going to be a bruise and some soreness over the next few days. He didn't care for the man's strange idea that he may have joined a brothel at any given point in his life had his priesthood didn't work out. There weren't many things that would have stopped him from going down the path that he did, though it was interesting to think about what his life might have been having he gone down a different path.

A particularly loud moan from the priest was more than enough to get the bishop's attention off of things that didn't matter for the time being. He could feel his eyes rolling back into his skull he was forced to quickly adjust to the near-violent thrusting that would have made him puke if he were any other man. It was more than enough to get him absolutely drooling down his front. There wasn't much of a chance for him to adjust fully, not that he would want to. Anderson was more than happy that the man was finally being rough.

The priest continued to groan and moan around the man's cock which made him get even rougher. He let himself be used and reached a hand down to stroke himself through his pants. It was more than enough to get him close to the edge which should have taken longer. Their fun wasn't meant to last very long apparently given how little it was taking to get either of them so riled up. Alexander had to use his free hand to brace himself on the best in order to keep his head up for the other man.

It didn't take very long after his shaking limbs keeping him up were set into place for him to cum. His hand pulled away from his obviously stained pants, hips still jerking. There was almost no way for him to hide it, not that it would matter. He let his head be held in place by the tight hands in his hair and weakly moaned around him. The other man didn't take long to follow after him. Anderson may not have been able to breathe for the most part as the man blocked his throat as he came, his cum easily being swallowed.

"You did well, Anderson." Maxwell praised. "Always doing far above what would be expected of you at any given point."

The priest pulled himself away from the bishop with a frown, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "That's more than enough from you, brat. You got what you wanted so I'll be on my way." Anderson gave the man no time to respond as he got off of the bed and left the man's room, heading towards his own with his outer robe pulled tightly around his body.


End file.
